¤ I Love You's and an evil little brother with
by Polishing-Stars
Summary: This originally was Called 'No one else but you', But I rewrote it, and changed it's name. Hope you like it! (I suck at summarys!) Oh! Inu/Kag Pairings (Of course!) ^_^
1. Default Chapter

~¤~ AUTHOR'S NOTE ~¤~  
  
Hello my loyal fans! *Only one person is in the audiance* Er,Fan. Anyway! Here is yet another fic strait from my brain to your computer screen! I hope you enjoy it! *Fan claps loudly* Oh. This is Nandelin. She has me on her favorite authors list! ^_^  
  
@)---'---,---'-------  
  
A rose for you Nandelin! ^_^ Thank you for being my best (And only) fan! (Besides my immediate family that is!)  
  
~WARNING!~  
  
Major OOCness on Inuyasha's part. (Just thought you should know!^_^)  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
Me: No!   
  
Evil Lawyers: Say it!  
  
Me: I refuse!   
  
Evil Lawyers: *Grabs my laptop and holds it out the window* Say it or else!  
  
Me: *Whimper* FINE! I DON"T OWN INU YASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC! THERE! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW????!!!!!! *Pant, Pant*  
  
Evil Lawyers: *^_^* Yep! See you next time! *Leave*  
  
Me: GRRRRRRRRRRR!! BAKA'S!!  
  
Evil Lawyers: *Pops heads back in* We heard that! _  
  
Me: EEP! o_o  
  
~¤~ 'I love you's, and an evil little brother with a video camera ~¤~  
  
(I couldn't think of a better title. Sorry.)  
  
He couldn't sleep. Then again, he hardly ever slept when he was indoors. Kagome had suggested he stay with her for a few days, after a particularly long argument over her going home(Which was finally settled when she pointed out they were out of Ramen). He got up from his makeshift bed on the floor, and walked over to the window. He opened it and looked up at the starry sky. Kagome groaned in her sleep.   
  
He Looked to where she was sleeping on her bed, her jet-black hair fanned out over her pillow. He watched her scrunch up her nose as a stray hair tickled it. He smiled and walked over and tucked it behind her ear. Her face relaxed, and she smiled peacefully.   
  
Inuyasha walked over and sat at Kagome's desk. He was careful not to make too much noise, so as not to wake her. He clicked on the small desk lamp, and started rummaging around, hoping to find something interesting to do. As luck would have it he did.   
  
His hand poked blindly in one of the drawers, when it met with something furry. He jerked his hand back.   
  
*What the hell?*  
  
He pulled the drawer out further to reveal what he had touched. It was Pink and furry, and had "Top Secret!" Printed on the front. He proceeded to pick it up cautiously. It was about the size of the 'Spell books' Kagome always carried with her, except this thing was exceptionally thinner. Upon closer inspection, he discovered it had a lock on the side of it. He frowned at the thought of being denied a peek at what this mysterious thing was. He brought his hand down forcefully on the desk, causing something small and metal clink to the ground.   
  
Checking to make sure Kagome was still asleep, he bent down to pick it up. *Hmmm...* It was a key of some sort. He looked at the book he still clutched in his hand. He grinned widely as everything clicked. He inserted the key into the lock and turned it. To his delight the lock fell away, and he proceeded to open the book. His smile soon faded as he saw it was just a bunch of words. He flipped through a few pages (It was mostly stuff about school, I failed this, I failed that.), then tossed it back to the desk with a disappointed sigh. He turned sideways in the chair, resting his chin is his palm.   
  
*Now what am I going to do?* At that moment a gust of wind blew through the open window riffling the pages of the book. They came to rest on a page near the middle of the book, devoid of words, but covered in little sketches. Inu yasha turned back, and curiously picked up the book again. He almost dropped it in surprise. The sketches were of...him? He looked at the tiny figures all over the page. One of them was of him happily eating a big bowl of Ramen(His favorite dish!). He couldn't help but smile. He never noticed Kagome was such a good artist. Hey, what was that drawing on the back of the page next to it? It looked like him and Kagome...wait a sec, were they...Just then, the wind chose to blow the pages around again. This time it blew them towards the front of the book. Inu yasha watched as the pages moved, and noticed there was a drawing on the back of each page. They made up a kind of a story he realized, but it was too fast for him to see, so when the breeze died down, he took the pages in his hand and slowly riffled them. He watched the miniature him as he was joined by a figure that looked suspiciously like Kikyo. She draped her arms around his neck, and was about to kiss him, when they were joined by a miniature Kagome, who whirled Kikyo around and punched her squarely in the face. She fell, and remained on the ground (A.N. YAY! Death to clay pot!*Does a little dance* Mwahahahahaha!…Ahem…), while the miniature Inu yasha threw his arms around miniature Kagome, pulling her into a kiss as little hearts formed above their heads (He liked that part ^_^). He came to the page he had been at previously, and the end of the story. He could only stare at the last picture in a state of shock.  
  
*Ok…*  
  
He didn't notice Kagome sit up sleepily and look around.   
  
"Inuyasha?" She asked   
  
He jumped up and whirled around to find a sleepy Kagome looking at him questioningly. He hesitated, then realized he still held the book in his hands. He tried to stuff it back into the drawer, but it was too late. She had seen it. *I'm dead!* He thought.   
  
*Why was he holding my diary?* Kagome wondered, her Brain not fully awake yet. She sat for a moment confused, then she saw the guilty look on his face. Her eyes widened as she remembered the little cartoon she had done a few nights ago. *I'm dead!* She thought. *He's gonna kill me! I don't even want to think about what he might do to someone who assaults Kikyo, real or not!*   
  
Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the massive amount of sits he was undoubtedly going to receive. Kagome did the same thing waiting for the stream of curses and ravings Inu yasha would unleash.   
  
They stayed like that for a few seconds. When nothing happened, Kagome opened one eye and peeked at Inu yasha. He still had his eyes clamped shut, and his hands balled into fists at his sides. She opened both eyes. *What is he afraid of? That I would sit him? Most likely. I wouldn't do that. He should know that by now. Ok. This is awkward. Of course, he shouldn't have been going through my stuff...but still…I can't help but feel kind of bad.* He felt her eyes on him. He opened his eyes and looked at her, surprised to see she was near tears.   
  
*Uh oh. Please don't cry Kagome! I gotta do something…*   
  
"I...uh...I'm sorry Kagome. I shouldn't have been going through your stuff. It was just that I was bored, and I couldn't sleep so I...I..." He let out in a rush. His voice trailed off when he saw the look on Kagome's face. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She started crying.   
  
"Hey...hey don't cry." Was all he could think of to say as he walked over and sat down beside her. She kept on crying anyway. He put a comforting arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Do you want to wake up the whole house?" He asked jokingly, trying desperately to make her stop. He hated when she cried. He always felt like it was his fault. Of course, most of the time it was…She shook her head, her sobs becoming quieter, but not altogether stopping. She finally calmed down enough to stop completely.   
  
"Inuyasha, I-I'm sorry." She said. Then lied, "I didn't really mean it."  
  
"Oh" He looked away from her, and suddenly became very interested in the wall.  
  
She couldn't help but notice the slight hint of disappointment in his voice. *No. I-I must be mistaken. He loves Kikyo…and that's all there is to it…right?* (A.N. Ok y'all. we're just going to forget Kikyo now Ok? Ok. Moving on…) She noticed his arm was still around her shoulder. *Mmm…Warm…* She sighed and leaned into him, unaware that she was doing it. He looked at her. *Ok…this is new…* He took a deep breath, taking in her scent. *But not bad. Not bad at all.*   
  
He wrapped both arms around her shoulders, taking her by surprise. He seemed not to notice however. Kagome was sure she was blushing, but surprisingly she wasn't. After all, it wasn't something to be embarrassed about. Somehow, this just felt right. Inuyasha was thinking the same thing. She put an arm loosely around his waist. *Ok. Now I'm sure of it. She does have feelings for me. I guess this is it then, no more uncertainties. Just out with it...* He took a deep breath…  
  
"Kagome, I-" He was cut off by her.  
  
"I love you." She said quietly. Inuyasha's jackass gene kicked in. He removed his arms from her shoulders and clenched his fists.   
  
"HEY! YOU STOLE WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY!"  
  
_ "EXCUSE ME?!"  
  
"I HAD IT ALL PLANNED OUT AND EVERYTHING! THEN YOU GO AND SAY IT BEFORE I DO, AND RUIN IT!"  
  
"I RUINED IT? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO RUINED IT! MEN ARE SUCH BABIES! I SWEAR!"  
  
They glared daggers at each other. Surprisingly no one was awakened by their shouting. Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at her. She started to raise her hand to slap him, but when he had pulled away from her, the arm that was around his waist ended up under him. She tugged on her hand but it wouldn't come free.  
  
"Get off!" She screamed at him. He looked down. *Hmm…if I move she'll either slap me or sit me. I'm staying right here.* He decided.  
  
"I don't think I will…" He grinned mischievously at her.  
  
"Why I outta…S-" He covered her mouth.   
  
"Ah, ah, ah. You sit me and -your hand gets crushed." He warned her. She growled from behind his hand. He laughed.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" He removed his hand from her mouth.  
  
"What?" She looked genuinely confused. He growled Ferociously and she scooted as far back as she could, with him still sitting on her hand. He folded his arms across his chest, grinning. *Now he really deserves a good 'Sit'* She thought, her confidence returning. *If I can just get him off me…* She got an idea.   
  
"Wow Inuyasha. That was really impressive." She said in a low, seductive tone. She leaned closer to him. He leaned back a little, which just resulted in her leaning even closer.   
  
"Kagome…?"  
  
She slid one arm around his neck to distract him, while she tried to pull the other one free. It was then he realized what she was trying to do. *Why that little Imp. Alright. Lets turn the tables shall we?*   
  
"You really think so eh?" He said just as seductively, leaning forward. He grinned inwardly when she gasped and leaned back. He moved closer, releasing her hand.  
  
"I-Inuyasha? W-what are you d-doing?" She said haltingly. She could feel his warm breath on her face now. He moved even closer, their lips just inches apart.  
  
"The same thing you were trying to do." He whispered.  
  
"I wasn't-I mean I didn't-" She started to panic. He burst out laughing. She turned beet red with anger. *My hand's free.* She realized. *This'll shut him up!*  
  
"SIT!" Unfortunately, during their little game of Inuyasha's powers of seduction vs. Kagome's, Inuyasha had moved so close, he was practically on top of her. He slammed face first onto her, knocking the wind out of her. She gasped for air, but Inuyasha's mouth was in the way. He managed to move his head just enough so they could breath, but that was about it.  
  
"Hurt's…doesn't…it?" He coughed out. The spell was starting to ware off.   
  
*Ok. From now on, I only use 'Sit' for emergencies.* Kagome thought. When they were finally able to get up, Inuyasha folded his arms and said nonchalantly,  
  
"You know Kagome, if you wanted to kiss me, there are less painful ways of going about it."  
  
*This is an emergency. I'm gonna kill Inuyasha if I don't sit him now.*   
  
"SI-"  
  
Inuyasha lunged at her, knocking her backwards. He landed with one arm on either side of her.   
  
"Don't you dare. You sit me, and you get crushed." He flopped down on top of her.  
  
"Get off me!"  
  
"No way." He said in an upbeat tone, happy that she couldn't sit him anymore. He lifted his head up and grinned at her, a fang poking out of the side of his mouth. She tried hard to keep from laughing, but he was just so cute like that! She started laughing, and rubbed his ears.  
  
"You're so cute!"  
  
"Wha…?" Came his intelligent response. She laughed harder.   
  
"Alright. I promise I won't say the 'S' word, if you will just get off me." She said after her laughter died down. He looked at her apprehensively, but rolled off her anyway. She jumped up and off the bed with her back to him.  
  
"I'm free! And now I've got you Inuyasha!" She said in an exaggerated tone. She spun around, but Inuyasha wasn't on the bed anymore. An arm snaked around her shoulder.  
  
"I'm faster than you think." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.  
  
"Heh, heh. Oops."  
  
He picked her up and dropped her on the bed.  
  
"Belly flop!"  
  
"No! Don't do it!"  
  
"What? This?" He pretended to jump.  
  
"Yes that!"  
  
"Hmm. Yes. Do it." He shrugged. "Ok." He jumped, purposely avoiding her. He landed next to her and she punched him playfully in the arm.  
  
"You big bully." She said laughingly as she scratched his ears. He looked up at her. *She's so beautiful. The way her black hair reflects the morning light-wait, morning light? It's morning already?*   
  
"Kagome, it's already morning."  
  
"Huh?" She looked at the clock over her door. "Would you look at that. It's seven thirty."  
  
She collapsed on the bed. She just realized how tired she was.  
  
"You know, I blame you."  
  
"Oh yeah? For what?"  
  
"I'm exhausted! It's your fault for keeping me awake."  
  
"You could've gone back to sleep any time you wanted."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Uh oh. I sense defiance!" He said dramatically. "Someone needs to be squished by a dog demon…"   
  
"Inuyasha…" She said warningly.   
  
"Incoming!" He fell across her stomach.  
  
"Oof! That's it! I warned you!" She grabbed a fist full of his red Firerat fur. "You're goin' down!" She rolled over on top of him.  
  
"You'll never take me alive!" He tossed her to the side, and started to get up.   
  
"Oh no you don't!" She grabbed by the back of his coat, and pulled him back down. She jumped at him and knocked him backwards.  
  
"Wait! Can't we just call a truce?"  
  
"Oh, you're no fun." She sighed. "I guess so." She got off him and sat next to him. After a few minutes she said,  
  
"Hey Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Uh…About the whole incident earlier…I mean, we got so caught up in arguing over it, we kind of forgot what was happening."  
  
"…I know…"  
  
"You know…I really did mean it."  
  
"Me too." He looked over at her. She was looking at him. He started to lean in, his eyes half closed. She did the same. Closer, closer, they were inches away when,  
  
"AHHH!" Someone fell through the door. They broke apart, the moment shattered. They both looked towards the door, where Sota was sprawled on the floor, a video camera in hand. He sat up. He took one look at the murderous look on his sister's face, and took off running.   
  
"SOTA! Get back here you little brat!" Kagome yelled after him. She stood up and started to run after him, but Inuyasha caught her by the wrist. She looked back at him.  
  
"Just let him go Kagome." He pulled her back down to sit in front of him.  
  
"But he got it all on video!" She whined.  
  
"What? It's not something you want to remember?" He said with mock hurt.  
  
She growled at him.  
  
"Are you mocking me?"  
  
"Maybe. Watcha gonna do about it?"  
  
"This!" He scooped her into his lap. "Now. Where were we? Oh yes." He leaned in.  
  
~¤~ THE END ~¤~  
  
Well? What did you think? I reread it after I was through typing it. It has a lot of gaps in it if you ask me. Anyway, this used to be called 'No one else but you', But I rewrote it and renamed it. It also used to be a lot worse (If that's even possible.). Anyway, Let me know what you think! Oh. Does anyone know how to make it where I can take reviews from people without accounts? If you do, please tell me. I'd appreciate it! ^_^ If you review I'll give you a present! Aw heck. I'll give it to you now, then you have to review ok? Ok. Here it is! ^_^  
  
@)---'---.---'---,-----  
  
A Rose just for you!  
  
~¤~ Polishing Stars ~¤~  
  
P.S. I have a fic I'm working on. I'm not sure what to call it yet, but It's a romance. It has hot springs, a certain couple in a tree, and, what's this? Kagome spying on Inuyasha in the hot springs?! Ooo! Naughty, naughty Kagome! Yep! It's gonna be good! (Or as good as it gets for my fics.)  
  
BYE!!  
  
~¤~ Polishing Stars ~¤~ 


	2. Part two: Last Chappie

Hi everybody! This fic was supposed to be a one-shot, but everyone seemed to like it so much, I'm posting a part two. Ok. In this chapter, Hojo goes from ditzy, to badass in like, two seconds, and Sota is kind of evil. So be warned. Oh, and this chapter will be really long, because I didn't want to keep posting more and more chapters, so I'm ending the fic in this one chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.   
  
"Wait! I didn't type that! I do own him! He's mine, all mine!"  
  
I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
"Who's doing that?!"   
  
*Hands snicker*   
  
*Looks down*   
  
"You!" *Glares evilly at them* "You did this!"  
  
*Hands snicker again*   
  
*Growls*   
  
*Hands stop laughing*  
  
"You little bas-"  
  
*Hands slap me*  
  
"Grrr…wanna start something?!"  
  
*In squeaky voice* "Bring it on!"  
  
"Take this!" *Bites hands, then screams in pain* *Someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around and smile*  
  
"Medication time already?"  
  
Men in white lab coats: "Yep"  
  
"Goody!" *Looks at audiance* "Look y'all. These nice men need to take me to get my medication because they say I'm Special, and need lots of care and sedation. ^_^ So while we're doing that, go ahead and read my story and I'll talk to y'all at the end, K?"  
  
~I love you~s, and an evil little brother with a video camera~: Part two  
  
Inuayasha sat on Kagome's bed, pouting.   
  
"Do you have to go?" He whined. He watched her as she stuffed her schoolbooks into her backpack.   
  
"Of course. That's what I came here for in the first place, dummy!" He growled.   
  
"Don't worry. I'll be back soon." She walked over and scratched his ears. He smiled and started purring. It was all she could do, not to burst out laughing.   
  
"Cutie." She pecked him on the forehead. "You can wait here if you like, or you can go see if mom can make you some breakfast."  
  
"Does she have Ramen?" He asked, hopefully. She laughed.  
  
"Ramen? For breakfast?" His ears drooped slightly.  
  
"I'm sure she can make you some anyway." He perked up again. Kagome looked at the clock above her door.   
  
"Oh crap! I'm gonna be late! Bye Inuyasha!" She started for the door, but Inuyasha caught her wrist. "Inuyasha! What are you doing? I'm gonna be late!"  
  
"You're not leaving without a goodbye kiss." He said slyly, pulling her into his arms. She smiled and blushed. Just then she heard her mom's voice from down stairs.   
  
"Kagome, honey! You're going to be late for school!" Inuyasha hung his head in exasperation. *Every time!*   
  
"Coming mom!" She turned back to Inuyasha. "We'll finish this later ok?" She scratched his ears one more time, then took off. He heard the door slam. He finally decided he would go downstairs to see about the previously mentioned Ramen. He stepped out the door and made his way to the stairs. Buyo was lying lazily at the top of them. Just then, Sota, who was careening out of control down the hallway, rounded the corner, tripped over Buyo, and started to fall. Inuyasha's eyes widened. He was there in a flash, and caught him just before he hit the stairs. He pulled him up, and set him down at the top of the stairs, nudging Buyo away with his foot.  
  
"Be more careful! It wouldn't do to have you go breaking you're neck now would it?" Inuyasha scolded him.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha!" The boy looked up at him with sparkling eyes. "Wow! You sure are fast! I mean, I fell, and then, whoosh! All of a sudden, you were there! You snatched me right out of the air!" He jumped around excitedly. Inuyasha shook his head at the boy. Sota started down the stairs again, this time more slowly, then looked back up at his hero. "I can't wait 'till you an' Kagome get married! Then I'll have my hero as my brother! That'll be so awesome!" He smiled innocently, and took off again.   
  
-_- "Married?" Inuyasha's eye twitched.   
  
Meanwhile, at Kagome's school…  
  
(Hey y'all, I don't know the names of Kagome's friends, and I don't know any Japenese names, so they're going to have American names, K?)  
  
"Do you think Kagome's gonna come to school today?" Caitlin asked her friends.  
  
"I don't know…isn't breast cancer kind of serious?" Tiffany inquired. Kagome came up just in time to hear the last of their conversation. (Enter Anime fall ^_^)   
  
"Oh! Hello Kagome!" Betty ran the rest of the way to her, followed closely by the other girls.  
  
"I'm surprised you can even walk, seeing as how you broke your leg. How did you get under that Elephant anyway?"  
  
-_- *I never noticed how ditzy they are…and Grandpa! An Elephant?!*  
  
"It wasn't an Elephant. I fell down the stairs." She lied quickly. "And as for breast cancer, it was all a big mistake got it?"  
  
"Oh!" Carley exclaimed. "That's a relief!"   
  
"Oh look!" Tiffany nudged Kagome in the side. "Here comes Hojo!" (Hoho ^_^)  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Hojo called cheerfully as he made his way towards the girls. "How are you feeling? I see they managed to sew your arm back on. Just what exactly were you doing with that chainsaw anyway?" (Ok, I'm getting' kind of wild here.)   
  
*Anime fall*   
  
"Hey! Careful! That's bad for your back!" He helped her up.   
  
*Note to self: Kill Grandpa when I get home.*   
  
"Thank you Hojo." She dusted herself off.   
  
"Any time!" He beamed at her. "Hey listen, I was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie or something this evening."  
  
*Should I tell him? No sense in leading him on I guess…*  
  
"Hojo, I…I kind of already have a boyfriend." She blushed slightly. His face fell.  
  
"Oh I see. So…who is he?" He looked around, trying to spot a potential guy. (He he! That makes him sound gay! ^_^)  
  
"A-actually, he goes to a different school." She made up something off the top of her head. "He moved here not too long ago with his parents."   
  
"Oh. What's his name?"  
  
"Inuyasha." *Quit asking so many questions! Just leave already!*  
  
"Where's he from?"  
  
*Oh crap!*   
  
"Uh…not too far from here actually." *Sure, just five hundred years in the past…* "His dad got a job here."  
  
"Oh? What does he do?"   
  
"Uh…"  
  
*I gotta stop adding stuff like that to the end of my sentences.*  
  
Just then, her mind struck upon the chunk of the Shikon jewel that was tucked inside her blouse.  
  
"He's a jeweler."   
  
"Oh. What jewelry shop does he work in?"  
  
"Uh…" Just then the bell rang, signaling the start of school. She let out a sigh of relief. *Whew! Saved by the bell!*  
  
"If you'll excuse me Hojo. I must get to my first class." She strolled off, leaving a crestfallen Hojo staring after her. Her friends caught up to her just as she went in the door to the school.   
  
"You have a boyfriend?!" Tiffany screeched in her ear.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Where's he from?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Well, In that order, Yes, You weren't listening when I told Hojo?, Tall, Amber eyes, Silver hair *Dog ears…*, And I didn't tell you, because I knew you'd act like this! Now, I'm late as it is, so I have to go now!" She headed towards her first class, her friends talking excitedly behind her.  
  
3:30 pm; Back at the house…  
  
Kagome's mother looked at her watch.   
  
"Oh my. It's almost time to pick Kagome up from school." She said to herself as she dried her hands on a dish towel. She had only just now finished getting the remains out of the overly large bowl of Ramen Inuyasha had eaten earlier. (Dog saliva is very sticky. ^_^) *That boy sure can eat* She thought to herself. Inuyasha came bounding down the stairs when he heard it was time to go get Kagome. (Sota rode the bus.) Earlier, Kagome's mother had invited him to go with her. He came to a hault right in front of Ms. Higurashi, wearing the baseball cap she had provided for him, to cover his ears when they were to leave.   
  
"Time to leave!" He practically dragged her out the front door.   
  
"My, you do have good hearing don't you? But I'm afraid we can't leave yet." His ears drooped, although you couldn't see them under the hat.   
  
"What now?" He whined. He'd been waiting forever. He'd had fun watching TV. for awhile,   
  
~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha watches intently, as Yuske fires his spirit gun, and Heie dodges it.  
  
*Stupid human. Such powers are wasted on you* Inuyasha thought.   
  
Heie comes back down to brag, and gets hit in back by the spirit gun.   
  
"How did you…?" Close up of the now shattered Forlorn hope. *Of course. He must've guessed the exact way I'd dodge.  
  
*Not bad…* Inuyasha thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~  
  
Then he got bored, and went up to Kagome's room to take a nap. When he woke up, he started thinking about that video Sota had made of him and Kagome. He went off in search of it. After successfully destroying Sota's room and still not finding the tape, Ms. Higurashi walked in, and made him clean it up. After that was done, he settled back down in Kagome's bed for another nap, when he heard her mom murmur to herself about picking Kagome up. He leaped up, grabbing his cap on the way out the door, and, yeah. That brings us this point in the story.  
  
"What now?" He whined.   
  
"I have to get a few things Inuyasha. You can wait in the car if you like. I'll only take a second." Ms. Higurashi went back inside the house. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at the car. *What is that thing? Is it some kind of demon? It doesn't look like any demon I've ever seen, and I've seen quite a few…* Kagome's mother came back out soon, to find Inuyasha still staring at the car. After a long struggle, they were finally on their way to Kagome's school, Inuyasha holding onto his seat for dear life. They pulled up in front of the building, and stopped.   
  
"Inuyasha dear, would you mind…" She stopped when she realized he wasn't even in the car anymore. She just barely caught a glimpse of a red coat and white hair headed towards the building. Inuyasha quickly sniffed Kagome out. He found her talking with her friends in one of the many hallways. He started towards her, and she caught sight of him.  
  
"There he is now! Inuyasha!" She waved and ran over to him. Her friends' jaws dropped.   
  
"Kagome!" Her picked her up off the floor as if she was light as a feather, and spun around with her in his arms. He felt four pairs of eyes watching them. He slowly turned his head and found her friends staring speechless at them. He quickly set Kagome down.  
  
"Ahem…"   
  
"Inuyasha, these are my friends, Tiffany, Caitlin, Carley, and Betty." She said, pointing to each of them in turn. "Guys, this is Inuyasha." They all crowded around the couple. They were all saying how cute he was and asking where she ever found such a hottie.  
  
"Does he have a brother?" The one named Tiffany asked. Inuyasha thought of Sesshomaru. *Yeah, but he'd most likely cut your head off first chance he got…*  
  
Pretty soon, he got tired of it.   
  
"Ok, well Kagome needs to get home now! Nice meeting you!" That didn't work. He tried again.  
  
"We need to get going now, Kagome's mother is waiting." Still nothing. He growled. They didn't seem to care. He finally got fed up with it. In one swift movement, he was holding Kagome, and he jumped clear over the girls heads. Before they even knew what happened, he was walking calmly towards the exit, carrying a laughing Kagome.  
  
"Bye guys!" She called as they neared the exit. The girls started babbling again, most of which Inuyasha couldn't make out. But somewhere in there, he caught the distinct words,  
  
"Hell of an ass!" He stumbled nearly dropping Kagome. He turned crimson, and quickened his pace. When they got outside, Kagome hesitantly asked him to put her down. He turned redder, and mumbled an apology. He settled instead, on putting an arm around her shoulder. Hojo came out just in time to see this. His eyes narrowed.   
  
"So…he's the one is he?" He said under his breath. Underneath his hat, Inuyasha's ears swiveled around to the new voice. He looked over his shoulder at Hojo, but continued walking. He turned back around and whispered to Kagome,   
  
"Kagome, do you know that guy over there?"   
  
"Where?"  
  
"Behind us." Kagome casually glanced over her shoulder, to find a seething Hojo glaring at the back of Inuyasha's head. She turned around again.   
  
"Yeah. That's Hojo. He has a crush on me, and when I told him you were my boyfriend, I guess he took it pretty hard. Poor guy."  
  
"You be careful around him, ok? He seems to be pretty mad, and people can do some pretty bad stuff when they're angry. I don't want you getting hurt, now." He nuzzled her neck, and she laughed.  
  
"That tickles! Stop! Hey! Do you want my mom to see us like this? She might not let me go back with you." That did the trick. He straitened up. He could still feel Hojo watching them. Just then, the wind picked up. He struggled to hold onto his hat, but it was no use. It flew off his head, revealing his (Oh so cute) ears. He chased it several feet, then reached for it, but a foot came down on top of it. He quickly straitened, and came face to face with Hojo.  
  
"What have we got here?" Hojo asked, staring at his ears.  
  
"Look Hoho, I don't have time for your little games. Give me the hat." He decided not to rip him to shreds for Kagome's sake, but he didn't know how long he could hold himself back.  
  
"It's Hojo, and no. I like the looks of this much better. So, she left me for this?" Inuyasha growled. This guy was pushing it.  
  
"Look Hobo, give me the hat, or I will take it." Hojo stood where he was. Inuyasha flexed his claws.  
  
"Wait!" Kagome jumped in front of him. She turned around. "Hojo, you jackass, give him the damn hat!" Both boys were stunned at her use of language, however, Hojo still held his ground.   
  
"Move you stupid little whore!" She gasped. He raised a hand to shove her out of the way, but Inuyasha shoved her behind him protectively, and all out roared at Hojo.  
  
"Inuyasha, just don't kill him. Ok?" She said quietly from behind him. Inuyasha bared his fangs and flexed his claws. Hojo gulped. All of a sudden, he was flying through the air. His body hit a tree, and he crashed to the ground.  
  
"Don't you ever talk to my Kagome like that again! And if you so much as lay a finger on her, the last thing you'll ever feel, is my claws through your stomach!" Inuyasha roared. Hojo tried to move, but it felt like every bone he had, was broken.  
  
"Come on Kagome." Inuyasha put a protective arm around her. She was trying her best not to cry. "It'll be alright." By the time they got back to the car, she was kind of puffy eyed, but other wise fine.  
  
"It took 'ya long enough!" Her mom called when she saw them coming. She raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha's arm around her daughter's shoulder. Not that she disapproved, but it's still a mom's job to notice stuff like that.  
  
"Sorry. We ran into some of her friends." Inuyasha answered her.  
  
"Inuyasha? Where's your hat?"   
  
*What?* He felt the top of his head. *Crap! I forgot to grab it before we left!*   
  
"Uh…it blew away. Sorry." He said, which was partially true…  
  
"Oh. That's ok, I just hope no one saw you." Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged glances.  
  
Back at the house…  
  
The two were sitting on Kagome's bed talking. Inuyasha was propped up against her pillows, with her leaning back against his chest.  
  
"I just don't get it…he used to be such a nice guy. What happened?" She turned around and buried her face in his chest. He hugged her to him.   
  
"I'm sorry Kagome."   
  
The next few days, Inuyasha followed her to school, and stuck close to her when she was outside. Friday, just after school, Hojo caught sight of Kagome sitting under a shade tree. She seemed to be conversing with herself. He put on a grim face, and headed over to her. Kagome was waiting for her mother to pick her and Inuyasha up. Inuyasha had draped himself gracefully over a low tree limb.   
  
"Well, all in all, I think today's been a pretty good day, don't you Inuyasha? Hojo hasn't bothered me at all, and tomorrow we can go back down the well."  
  
"Tomorrow? Why can't we go tonight?"  
  
"Well, I just thought it would be nice to see my family just awhile longer." (I just noticed we haven't seen her grandpa anywhere. Just pretend he's been there, K?)   
  
"Oh…alright."  
  
"Thanks! AHH!" Her head was jerked back by her hair, and she found herself staring up at Hojo.  
  
"Payback time." He snarled. He raised a fist, but before he could do anything, Inuyasha tackled him, snarling. Hojo released her hair and fell backwards. Inuyasha punched him hard in the jaw, and there was a sickly cracking noise.   
  
"What did I tell you about touching her?!" He yelled. "Sit me Kagome!"  
  
She was rubbing her head and crying.  
  
"You heard me! I said sit me!"  
  
"…Sit." Inuyasha slammed to the ground, crushing Hojo.   
  
"What kind of freaks are you?" Hojo coughed, and passed out.   
  
Inuyasha got up panting, as the spell wore off.   
  
"Are you ok, Kagome?" He ran over to her. Just then, her mom pulled up, and honked the horn.   
  
"Come on you two!" She called from the car. Kagome tried to walk, but her legs were too shaky. Inuyasha put his arm around her waist, and draped her arm around his neck. They hobbled over to the car.  
  
"Oh my god! What happened?" Her mother jumped out and ran towards them. She looked behind them to where an unconscious Hojo lay, and back at them. Kagome still had tears streaming down her face, and Inuyasha was still fuming.   
  
"That stupid son-of-a-bitch over there, tried to hurt Kagome!" Again, she looked at Hojo.   
  
"Hojo? He would never do anything like that!" Kagome just cried harder. "Speaking of which, shouldn't we do something to help him?"  
  
"No! I hope he never wakes up!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"We better get her home, Ms. Higurashi. She's in pretty bad shape." Inuyasha picked Kagome up, and sat in the back seat with her on the way home. She clung to him, sobbing, as he hugged her, and tried to calm her down. When they finally pulled up in front of the house, Inuyasha carried Kagome in, and sat her on the couch. He started to get up, but she pulled him back down.  
  
"Don't leave!" She said pleadingly. He nodded.   
  
"Alright." She seemed to relax a little. "Come here" He held out his arms. She crawled into them and laid her head against his chest. After a few minutes passed, he asked, "Feeling any better yet?" She nodded. "Good. You wanna go to your room?" She shook her head.   
  
"No. Just hold me a little longer."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome's mother was having a cow, trying to figure everything out.   
  
"Ok. I'm marching in there, and demanding what's going on!" So, she marched in there…and…right back out again.   
  
"This is a new development. I wonder how that happened?"   
  
"I can answer that!" Sota appeared out of nowhere.   
  
"Oh! Honey, I didn't know you were home!"  
  
"Yeah. Anyway, I know how it happened." He produced the videotape.   
  
"What's that dear?" Sota laughed.  
  
"Just follow me." He lead his mother into the living room, where Kagome and Inuyasha were still cuddling. She cleared her throat, and the pair looked up.  
  
"Mother! Uh…I can explain!"   
  
"That's alright dear. Sota just wanted to show me something, and I was going to ask you two to give us a minute." Kagome looked at Sota, and her eyes widened. He was standing behind his mother, and stroking the videotape.  
  
"My precious."  
  
"SOTA! Give me that!" She broke away from Inuyasha, and chased Sota around the room. She finally caught him and wrestled the videotape away from him.   
  
"Ah Ha!" She held up the videotape triumphantly. Someone snatched it from her. She whipped around to find Inuyasha holding the tape while her mother scratched his ears affectionately.  
  
"Inuyasha! What do you think you're doing?" She hissed at him.  
  
"Your mom asked me to." He shrugged. She glared at him. "She rubbed my ears, what can I say?" *Anime fall* Kagome picked herself up off the floor.   
  
"What am I going to do with you? And you, Mother!" She looked around. *Where'd she go?* Her mother was just settling down on the couch after putting the tape in the VCR, the remote in hand. Inuyasha looked at his hand where the tape was just a moment before.  
  
"How'd she get that?" Her mother pressed play, and the tape started rolling. It seemed that Sota had taped them from the middle of their argument.   
  
"Get off!" She screamed at him. He looked down. *Hmm…if I move she'll either slap me or sit me. I'm staying right here.* He decided.  
  
"I don't think I will…" He grinned mischievously at her.  
  
"Why I outta…S-" He covered her mouth.   
  
"Ah, ah, ah. You sit me and -your hand gets crushed." He warned her. She growled from behind his hand. He laughed.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" He removed his hand from her mouth.  
  
"What?" She looked genuinely confused. He growled Ferociously and she scooted as far back as she could, with him still sitting on her hand. He folded his arms across his chest, grinning. *Now he really deserves a good 'Sit'* She thought, her confidence returning. *If I can just get him off me…* She got an idea.   
  
"Wow Inuyasha. That was really impressive." She said in a low, seductive tone. She leaned closer to him. He leaned back a little, which just resulted in her leaning even closer.   
  
"Kagome…?"  
  
She slid one arm around his neck to distract him, while she tried to pull the other one free. It was then he realized what she was trying to do. *Why that little Imp. Alright. Lets turn the tables shall we?*   
  
"You really think so eh?" He said just as seductively, leaning forward. He grinned inwardly when she gasped and leaned back. He moved closer, releasing her hand.  
  
"I-Inuyasha? W-what are you d-doing?" She said haltingly. She could feel his warm breath on her face now. He moved even closer, their lips just inches apart.  
  
"The same thing you were trying to do." He whispered.  
  
Ms. Higurashi, who was watching with wide eyes, turned at glared at the pair. Kagome gulped, and edged closer to Inuyasha.   
  
"You know…I really did mean it."  
  
"Me too." He looked over at her. She was looking at him. He started to lean in, his eyes half closed. She did the same. Closer, closer, they were inches away when,  
  
"AHHH!" Someone fell through the door. They broke apart, the moment shattered.  
  
The camera view turned to one of the floor. Meanwhile, Kagome and Inuyasha had sat down behind the couch, and were now devising an escape plan.   
  
"Ok Inuyasha. Here's the plan. If Mom goes ballistic, which I'm sure she will, we make a mad dash for the well, got it?" He nodded.  
  
"Got it. But…what if she approves?"  
  
"Um…I didn't think of that. Let's see. Uh…kill Sota for spying on us?"  
  
"Sounds good." They shook on it. Someone cleared their throat. They looked up to find Ms. Higurashi looming over them.   
  
"Uh…Hello Mother." She laughed nervously. Her mother just stared at them. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm, and whispered,  
  
"Get ready to run." All of a sudden, her mother burst out laughing. Kagome's eye twitched.  
  
-_- "Mother?"   
  
"Yes…dear…?" She managed to get out between laughs.   
  
"May I ask just what is so funny?" She laughed harder. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Maybe we should put our plan into action anyway." She started to get up.  
  
"No! Wait! I…I'll calm down." Her mother sighed.  
  
A few minutes later, they were all seated in a circle on the floor.  
  
"I'm very happy for the two of you." Ms. Higurashi said cheerfully.   
  
"Honestly mother? You approve?"   
  
"Of course dear! How could I not?" She sighed. "My little girl's growing up." She winked at her daughter. "This'll be one to tell the grandkids!"   
  
"Mother!" Kagome blushed furiously.  
  
"However, as far as sleeping arrangements go, I don't think Inuyasha should stay in your room anymore.   
  
"Oh! Don't make him go home!"   
  
"Of course not. I just think he should sleep down here on the couch."  
  
"Oh. Ok then…" Inuyasha looked disappointed. He liked sleeping in Kagome's room. Sometimes he even liked to curl up beside her on her bed when she was asleep. Kagome looked at the floor. She'd miss him being in her room. Sometimes, he'd even lie beside her when he thought she was asleep. *Oh well. At least he doesn't have to go home.*   
  
Kagome's mother turned to Sota, who had his arms folded across his chest, pouting.  
  
*I can't believe she's not even a little bit mad at them. I should've stuck to my original plan of selling a copy to that Hojo guy. I wonder if it's too late…* His was snapped out of his thoughts by his mother's voice.   
  
"As for you Sota…" He gulped. "I highly disapprove of you spying on your sister. However, if you hadn't, I probably never would have found out." She shot a pointed look in their direction. "So…You're off the hook.  
  
"YES!" Sota jumped up excitedly. Inuyasha grabbed him by the back of his shirt, and pulled him down.  
  
"You may be off the hook with your mother, but you and I need to have a little talk about mine and Kagome's privacy."   
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome shook his arm. "Put him down!"  
  
"It's ok sis." Sota turned to Inuyasha., and put on the most innocent face he could manage. "You wouldn't hurt me, would you…big brother?"  
  
-_- "Big…brother?" Sota slipped from his grasp, and took off. "Hey! Get back here!"  
  
That night…  
  
Feet padded silently down the stairs. Inuyasha's ears swiveled in his sleep. *Cutie* Kagome thought.   
  
"Well, mom said he couldn't sleep with me, right? She didn't say anything about me not sleeping with him." She walked over to the couch, and squeezed in next to him. His arm slipped around her waist, and pulled her to him.   
  
"Mmm…Kagome…" He buried his face in her hair, and she smiled.   
  
"Good night Inuyasha. I love you." She closed her eyes and fell asleep. A snicker came from the top of the stairs, and a small figure crept quietly away, switching off a video camera.   
  
"Can we say…blackmail?" He laughed.  
  
The next morning…  
  
Inuyasha felt himself being shaken awake by someone.  
  
"Mmm…Just five more minutes." He batted the hand away.  
  
"Grr…Inuyasha!" His eye's shot open. Kagome's mother was standing over him, a stern look on her face. "Do you mind explaining this?"  
  
"What…?" He started to sit up, but something was holding his arm down. He looked down to see Kagome, still fast asleep, lying next to him. His eyes widened.  
  
"Uh…I-I don't know how she got here! Honest!" *How did she get here? I don't sleep walk do I? Like, I didn't get up and carry her here…did I?* He tried to pull his arm out from under her, but she rolled over, and hugged him around his waist. He blushed furiously, and tried to pry her from him, but to no avail. He looked up helplessly at   
  
Ms. Higurashi, who chuckled, and shook her daughter.  
  
"Inuyasha…?" Kagome started snoring again. Inuyasha shook her.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome…get up."  
  
"Mmm…Inuyasha, come back to bed. The kids'll be fine" He turned redder, and her mother doubled over laughing. Kagome opened her eyes groggily. She looked up at him, and smiled.  
  
"'Morning Inuyasha." She noticed he was blushing. "What is it?" She then caught the sound of her mother lauhing. Her eyes widened. "Was I…talking in my sleep." Her mother laughed harder. "Oh my god!" Kagome turned crimson. *How embarrassing*   
  
"Uh…Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah?" She looked up at him.   
  
"Um…" He looked down at her arms that were still around his waist.   
  
"Oh!" She quickly removed them, and sat up. Her mother had finally stopped laughing.  
  
"Well, I was going to ask how you got down here, but I think I've changed my mind. I'm going to go make breakfast." She headed to the kitchen. Sota, who was watching from the top of the stairs, stomped off.   
  
"Uggh! Another plan ruined!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the couch in silence.  
  
"So…How did you get down here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Oh, um…well, it just seemed so empty in my room. So, since you couldn't come to me, I came to you."   
  
"Oh." They sat there for a few minutes.   
  
"Now, you said something about kids. Just what were you dreaming about?" She blushed.  
  
That afternoon…   
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome stuffed the last of the Ramen in her pack.   
  
"Well, I think that's everything."   
  
"Great! Let's go!" He slung the pack over his shoulder, and they headed downstairs.   
  
"Oh! Wait!" She ran back up to her room, and returned holding a small book. "I can't believe I almost forgot this."   
  
"What is it?" She handed it to him. "World's largest book of pick-up lines" He read out loud. He raised an eyebrow at her. She made a face at him.  
  
"It's for Miroku. Do you think he'll like it?" He flipped through a few pages, and laughed. He handed it back to her.  
  
"Oh yeah. He'll love it. That thing's almost as perverted as him." She laughed. She kissed her mom goodbye, and they jumped down the well. Once there, they wasted no time in setting out again. That night, they were all seated around the campfire.   
  
"Oh! I have something for you Miroku." She reached over and pulled the book from her pack. She handed it to him.   
  
"Why, thank you lady Kagome. That is very kind of you." He flipped through it, and grinned widely. "Very kind indeed."  
  
"I'm glad you like it." She smiled.   
  
"What did you give him?" Sango whispered to Kagome.  
  
"Oh Sango?"   
  
"Yes, Miroku?"   
  
"If I said you had a great body, would you hold it against me?"   
  
"MIROKU!" He landed just outside the circle of light, as Sango slung her boomerang back over her shoulder. "Uggh! Kagome! How could you do that? Now I'll never get a moments peace!"   
  
"Sorry Sango." She yawned. "I'm sleepy. I'm going to go to bed now." She stood up and stretched.  
  
"Good night all." She headed towards her sleeping bag, but Inuyasha scooped her up. "Inuyasha! What do you think you're doing?" He smiled and jumped into a tree. Once they were perched safely in one of the higher branches, he said,  
  
"You said you were tired, and were going to bed, right?" She nodded. "So…go to sleep." She laughed and shook her head at him.   
  
"I am not sleeping in a tree! They're just so…un…comfortable…" She moved around. *Hmmm…I never knew bark could be so soft…*   
  
"They're not that bad, are they?" He nuzzled her neck, and she started laughing.   
  
"Stop! That tickles!"  
  
Miroku, who was listening from the ground, opened his mouth to say something perverted, but Inuyasha cut him off.  
  
"Not a word, monk!" He abruptly closed his mouth. Sango raised an eyebrow at them, but figured Kagome would tell her later.   
  
The next morning…  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were still asleep in the tree, so Miroku was preparing some Chicken noodle soup for Sango and himself, while reading the book Kagome bought him.  
  
He'd smile occasionally, and Sango would edge farther away from him. He found one that was perfect.  
  
"Sango?"   
  
"Yes…?" She looked at him warily. *Please not again…*  
  
"Your name should be Campbell's," He held up the can. "Because you're mmm, mmm, good!" -_- Her eye twitched.  
  
"Miroku!" She used her boomerang like a golf club, and hit him. He flew across the camp, and hit the tree Inuyasha and Kagome were in. Inuyasha opened one eye and looked at him. Miroku rubbed his head.  
  
"This thing is more trouble than it's worth…" Inuyasha snorted, and went back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did 'ya like it? Huh? Huh? I had fun writing it. I hope it was satisfactory. OMG! It's thirteen pages long! I didn't know that! The other night, I was staying at my friend's house, and I got a sudden burst of inspiration, and wrote eight of these pages by hand. ^_^ Anyway, please tell me what u think. Review, or instant message me at: Polishing_Stars   
  
So… I love y'all! Buh-Bye!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
I don't have a fic started right now, but if you want to give me some ideas, I'll be happy to put them into words…(Hint, hint) ^_^ 


End file.
